


Dancing in the Dark

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Very short, fluffy, sweet way to end TimeSip Week Day 7 - free day.





	Dancing in the Dark

Rip forgot how to breathe as Gideon walked slowly towards him. Her hair was piled high and a few stray wisps framed her face. Her dress shimmered like sapphires.  
  
Shyly, she looked at him. "Is this all right?"  
  
"Exquisite," he whispered and began to breathe again. He offered his hand, which she took and he led her off the ship. He felt almost worthy of her in his tuxedo. Almost.  
  
Music began to play and he spun to face her. "May I have this dance?"  
  
She giggled and nodded. He pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and he began to lead her, as the light from the _Waverider_ dimmed. He had programmed her favourite ballads and as one song ended, another began.  
  
"I promised I'd give you the stars," he whispered and she cast her gaze upwards. The sky was filled with pinpricks of light, with the moon over Rip's shoulder.  
  
"It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be." She touched her lips to his. "Pales in comparison to you, my Captain." My love. She kissed him, for once he would have to accept her compliment.  
  
Each dreampt about this moment for the rest of their very long lives.


End file.
